


Vivo Per Te (I live for you)

by gibbsandtonysbabe



Series: Birdman [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Gen, Humor, Injury, Love, M/M, death of original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibbsandtonysbabe/pseuds/gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth Story in the Birdman Series. Tony, Bones and Homer are sent to evac three Navy SEALS from the Sudan.The Seahawk is struck by a missile and goes down. NCIS gathers at Tony's house in support of their missing friends along with part of his Squadron. Tony's secret is shared by the one who survived the hell with him and their truth comes to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivo Per Te (I live for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my lovely Beta...without whom this would ot be possible.

Gibbs picked up the phone on auto pilot barely looking at the clock, 3:04am. He didn’t bother to check the caller ID figuring it was dispatch. As soon as he answered, however he realized that wasn’t the case.

 

“Gibbs.” Hearing sharp breathing on the other end he sat up right away as his gut started to churn. Before he could speak, he heard the strangled voice.

 

“Gunny?”

 

“It’s me Rainman, are you ok?” Not wanting to ask the other question as he already feared it was the reason for the call…Tony.

 

Gibbs could hear his struggle to put the words he wanted to say together. Getting ready to gently coax the words out, he heard Flash in the background. “I got this, go sit down. Linus, M&M, Pookie, and Brain will be arriving soon. Let me talk to Gunny and I’ll be right out.” Flash was speaking firmly and gently to Dante trying to give him something else to focus on.

 

“But…” Dante started.

 

“Tonio will kick my ass if I don’t take care of you. Go sit and I’ll be right there.” Gibbs heard the worried sigh and waited for Flash to return to the phone.

 

“Gunny. It’s Tony, he along with Bones and Homer as well as three Navy SEALS he picked up are missing. From what they have been able to ascertain the Seahawk was hit with a missile and went down over the Sudan. Exact location unknown.”

 

“Shit. The Sudan.”

 

“Exactly, not a place they want to be. I have no reports of anything other than that. Were they able to land? Don’t have a clue, but if it could be done…Tony is the one who could do it. But we don’t know anything, they could all be fine.”

 

“Anyway of getting some kind of location?”

 

“Weren’t able to get a lock on the chopper, it went off grid. It means it was a hard landing, but not that they didn’t survive. We have to wait until they contact us and unfortunately that is always too long.”

 

“Dante?”

 

“A fucking mess. First that he’s missing, but secondary it’s guilt over a touch football game.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Dante broke his wrist and can’t fly for another 2-3 weeks. You and I both know that the two aren’t related but you know how he feels about things like that.”

 

“I do. I’ll be there as soon as I can, I imagine in less than an hour. I can guarantee that there will be additional people. They won’t be able to stay away.”

 

“What about-“

 

“Shouldn’t matter Flash. Only two don’t know and after everything, I can’t see that as being any sort of issue.”

 

“You’re probably right.”

 

“I’m always right.”

 

“Yes, Gunny. Either way the extra support will be needed. It’s gonna be rough until we hear anything.”

 

“Get there as soon as I can” and promptly hangs up instantly pushing the number for the next in line.

 

“Ducky.”

 

“Yea, it’s me. I’m fine. It’s Tony, he’s MIA. His Chopper went down with Bones, Homer, three evac’d SEALS and himself.”

 

“I’m trying to keep positive Duck.”

 

“Agreed, we all need to be together. I wanted to ask if you would call and pick up Abby and head to Tony’s.”

 

“I know, that’s what Flash said, but I really don’t think it will matter, do you? They are the only two who are in the dark.”

 

“Yes, I’m calling Vance then McGee. I’ll ask McGee if he can pick up Jimmy and Ziver.”

 

“He should. He’s dropped off Tony when his car was in the shop. But I’ll double check.”

 

“Appreciate that Duck, food is a good idea. Can imagine Tony is stocked, but less stress the better.”

 

“Flash mentioned that Linus, M&M, Pookie, and Brain were all on their way.”

 

“That they are Duck. His men love him and would go to hell and back for him.”

 

“Dante’s a wreck as you’d imagine. He could barely talk on the phone.”

 

“Why? If I keep referring to him as Dante he always settles better. He only has one commander and I ain’t him.”

 

“Figured you’d agree.”

 

“Yes! I’ll drive carefully”, shaking his head, he disconnected and hit the number for Vance.

 

A couple of rings later Vance answered.

 

“Leon.”

 

“Got an issue here, the team will be out today and unless you get a major case and truly need us I hope you can give us a few days.”

 

“Tony’s chopper went down. He’s MIA. Went down over the Sudan.” Hearing Vance’s gasp didn’t help the churning in his gut.

 

“Two of his men, Homer and Bones, were with him and three SEALS that they evac’d. No word from any of them yet.”

 

“I’d really appreciate that and I understand if something big comes in, we come in.”

 

“I’ll keep you in the loop as soon as I know anything.”

 

“A wreck and out of his mind.”

 

“Will do.” He hung up and dialed one last number before heading out.

 

“McGee.”

 

“No case.”

 

“Listen carefully. Tony’s chopper went down and he’s MIA. So far no word on him or the men with him. I need to know if you can call Ziva and Jimmy and bring them to Tony’s if they want to come.”

 

“No real location, just know it was over the Sudan.”

 

“Yea, I know.”

 

“Thanks. You remember how to get to Tony’s?”

 

“Right. Yep that’s it.”

 

“See you there.”

 

“No, Ducky’s got her.”

 

“Yes, I called Vance. Thanks though for checking.”

 

“Ducky said the same damn thing! I’ll drive carefully.”

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Fuck his head hurt. He tried to take stock of any injuries before he moved. Looking around at what was left of the chopper, he froze. Christ. Straining to reach Tony’s neck, he was relieved when he felt a pulse. Realizing he was still buckled in, Homer released the belt and went closer to take a cursory glance at Tony. Knowing that there was a lot he needed to do, he headed towards the others intent on checking on Bones and the three SEALS. Reaching Bones he felt for his pulse, sighing he made the sign of the cross for his fallen friend and brother in arms. Gently removing the man’s dog tags, he placed them around his neck and said, “You will always be remembered Bones. Our friend and our brother, we will miss you.”

 

Moving first to the SEAL commander to feel for his pulse, the man started to stir.

 

“Sir, Commander Richer can you hear me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Can I check you over?”

 

“Go ahead, son.”

 

Doing a cursory once over and finding nothing major he asked, “Do you have any pain other than your head?”

 

“Just my chest, but I can tell that’s from the belt. Captain DiNozzo?”

 

“Out cold right now and I want to look at everyone before moving him”.

 

“Volunteered for this fool hardy mission and look what it got him.”

 

“Yes sir. But you know how he is”, allowing a small smile. “Seems to me if you’d keep your ass out of hotspots, he wouldn’t need to pick you up”.

 

“Can’t argue with that soldier. Let’s check on the others and get off this bird.”

 

“Just your two men sir. Bones didn’t survive.”

 

“Oh hell. I’m sorry son.”

 

“I know sir. We’ll drink to his life later, right now let’s get moving.”

 

“I’ll check on my men, start gathering what we’re taking with us so we can go.” Homer nodded. 

 

The Commander heading to his first SEAL, Lieutenant Sam Ginny and could see immediately he didn’t survive. “Shit. You were a good man Ginny.” He removed the man’s dog tags, placing them around his neck as Homer had done for his own fallen friend.

 

Moving on to Lieutenant Black and finding a pulse, he tried to get the young soldier to stir. Gently patting the man’s cheek, he called his name. “Lieutenant Black can you hear me?”

 

Repeating this a few times before the man stirred. “Yes sir. What happened?”

 

“Seems that a missile decided to fly up our ass son. Do you hurt anywhere?”

 

“Just my head sir.”

 

“You more than likely bonked it upon impact.”

 

“Lieutenant Ginny sir?”

 

“He didn’t make it son.” The young soldier bowed his head, made the sign of the cross, and uttered a small prayer.

 

“Grab your gear and Ginny’s, we may need that. I’m going to grab this young soldier’s”, gesturing to Bones. “Go sit by that tree over there and we will meet you there shortly.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Grabbing his gear as well as his friend he hastened to the tree as ordered.

 

The Commander looked at Homer. “Have everything?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“What can I do to help?”

 

“Take those bags sir, so that I can lift the Captain without aggravating any injury.” The SEAL Commander was unable to hide the smile at the protectiveness the young soldier was showing his Captain. But he knew DiNozzo and his men well and wasn’t a bit surprised. He’d seen their loyalty and respect for that man from the beginning.

 

Smelling fuel at the same time Homer did, they realized that their time frame had moved up quite a bit and they needed their asses off the bird immediately.

 

Homer grabbing DiNozzo with far less care then he wanted, prayed he was not causing greater injury, as he threw him over his shoulder and hurried out of the chopper. The SEAL Commander was just a few steps ahead. Reaching the tree, he gently placed DiNozzo down as they heard the boom.

 

“We don’t have a lot of time. That will bring people. If we can get out of here and wipe our trace, it’s possible they will think we died.” The Commander stated.

 

Looking at the sun, Homer made a calculation. “We need to head north to Khartoum. There are safe places for Americans.”

 

Nodding in agreement, “We’ll figure out how far that is later. Can you carry the Captain for a bit?”

 

“As long as it takes sir.”

 

Smiling at the answer, “Ok. Lieutenant Black, take this blanket,” Pulling it out of his pack, “and as we walk erase our trace by dragging and waving.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“We’ll stop as soon as we can safely. I know that the Captain needs looked at.”

 

Homer gently picked up his Captain, began walking, followed by the SEAL Commander carrying two bags, and last the Lieutenant with two bags and dragging the blanket. They walked that way for a good three hours going by the sun and stopped when they found a small copse of a type of Ficus tree laden with edible fruit. 

 

Laying the Captain down, Homer immediately started to look him over while the Commander and Lieutenant gathered some fruit and kept watch. Assessing the damage, he knew the Captain had a concussion, two broken ribs, massive bruising on his chest, damage to his knee and a broken arm. None of his bruising led him to believe that he had any internal injuries.

Looking in his medic bag he took out the wrap and grabbing a fallen stick splinted the broken arm and then wrapped his knee to keep the swelling down. As he splinted the arm, he heard Tony whispering and moaning.

 

“Birdman. Come on, you gotta wake up for me a little, I need to know you’re ok.”

 

Tony tried to open his eyes but was unable to. “I know you’re trying, do it for Dante. You know he’s home worried to death, do it for him Birdman.” This time a sliver of green is seen briefly before slamming shut.

 

Sighing Homer knew it wasn’t that uncommon, but still when they were nowhere near proper care, he’d have liked a somewhat larger sign that Tony was ok. Worried, there was not much more he could do. He watched as Tony whimpered and started to get agitated. Trying to calm the man down to prevent further injury, he spoke soothing words but nothing was working.

 

“Son, his mind isn’t here. He’s reliving some horror elsewhere. If he has seen half the stuff I have, I can only imagine what it is. Has he had some bad missions?”

 

“Yes sir. A few. Though I believe that I know which one this is.” Homer looked up at the Commander and tried to gauge whether or not he would be understanding. Tony was starting to get more anxious and his mumbling was becoming more fearful.

 

“Son, I can set your mind at ease right now. I have more respect for that man there than some of my own people. He has proven himself worthy of such respect and my trust. I will take his secrets to the grave with me.”

 

Nodding Homer pulled out Tony’s dog tags and the Commander saw the ring.

 

Smiling he looked at Homer. “Someone special?”

 

As he continued to undo the dog tags to remove the ring, he gave a brief explanation. “They went through something horrific together and alone for about a year and a half. They were all each other had. And if I may be honest, they are each other’s life. That situation touched them in ways I can’t imagine nor do I want to, but they survived.” Taking the ring and refastening the dog tags the Lieutenant looked puzzled.

 

“That will help him?”

 

Homer nodded. “I believe so.” Placing the ring on Tony’s finger, he turned it round and round wanting to make sure he could feel it. “Feel that Tony? It’s your ring. I was there when you got this and I know what it means to the both of you. Feel it…hang on and fight for him. He needs you.” They watched as Homer kept twisting the ring and Tony calmed, finally settling down.

 

“How does that work sir?”

 

“If I had to guess, subconscious memory. He knows what that ring represents, what it means to him as well as what the other person does. He feels the ring and it takes him back to being safe, something the bearer of I’m guessing a matching ring gives him. It’s an unbreakable bond between the two of them, forged in hell, but they made it through together, survived depending solely on each other and that bound them together tighter than you can imagine.”

 

The Lieutenant just looked on in awe. 

 

At that moment, Tony began having trouble breathing and Homer could see his chest collapse. “Shit!” Grabbing his bag, he opened the alcohol and doused Tony’s side at the same time he grabbed the sterile wrapped tubing and ripped the package open. Grabbing the packaged scalpel and ripping it open, he immediately sliced a hole in Tony’s side and placed the tubing inside. Tony’s breathing evened out and they all began to breathe easier.

 

“We need to get him medical attention now. This area is not the place to be with a hole in your side, there’s almost no way he won’t get an infection.”

 

“We’ll leave at dusk; it will be cooler and give us more cover. We’ll have to make a stretcher of sorts; with that injury, carrying him is not an option. I figure best guess we’re 60 miles from a safe zone in Khartoum. We won’t reach it until tomorrow unless we can steal a ride, so we’ll do the best we can son.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Jethro pulled into Tony’s driveway noting all the cars. Some of the gang must have arrived. He was met by met by five worried faces, and one that was beyond worried when he walked in the door.

 

“Any word yet?”

 

“No. They have been MIA for almost twelve hours now.”

 

“12?”

 

“It took a while for the news to get here; they tried to locate them first.”

 

“Everyone will be arriving soon, so it will be a full house.”

 

“In this case Gunny that’s a good thing.” Gibbs nodded and looked at Dante.

 

“Dante. Look at me.” The younger man’s head popped up at the commanding voice. “Listen to me. He is coming back to you. What do your rings say?”

 

“Vivo per te.” Dante whispered.

 

”And what does that mean for the two of you?”

 

“I live for you.” Managing a tiny smile for the older man.

 

“I know it’s not easy, but hang on to that.” Dante nodded.

 

Gibbs made a fresh pot of coffee and got Dante something to drink as he talked to Tony’s squadron. The door opened and he found himself with an armful of a crying Abby.

 

“I’m trying to be positive Gibbs, I really am…, but right now it’s so hard.” Squeezing her and patting her back, “I know, but you have to believe Abs.” She nodded. Seeing Dante, she rushed over, plopped in his lap, and held him tight.

 

Linus and Brain headed out to help Ducky bring stuff inside the house. Flash watched the two hold each other on the couch and sighed. “She’ll be good for him. Maybe later, we can get them to go lay down, she’ll snuggle, and he won’t feel alone. Hell, anyone of us would do it, but he’ll be more comfortable with her.”

 

“Because she won’t remind him of who’s not there.”

 

“So…Tim and Ziva.” Flash looked at Gibbs questioningly.

 

“It will be fine. I think he needs to tell them the story.”

 

“All of it? Some of it is gruesome.” Flash looked surprised.

 

Gibbs nodded. “It’s their story and that’s part of it.” Flash nodded.

 

Ducky came over to the two men. “I think Jethro is right young Brandon. All of the details are important, it is who they are and because of what they did indeed survive, it is how intrinsically bonded they are to one another. I have no doubt they will be accepting, happy for their friends and understanding- but they did not come about their relationship in the normal way and as such it is different.”

 

“Look at young Dante now. Though worry and concern is quite normal, his level of those two things is considerably higher. Not so much that they care more than other couples are able, but because they indeed need each other to survive. To have such a bond and deep abiding love for another is quite wondrous, but also has a dark side. If one of them ever lost the other, normal grieving and sadness is not what we would see. But a fading away as they would have truly lost a piece of themselves and nothing would make that pain go away. For the two of those men, the phrase “and the two shall become one” is in fact what they are”.

 

Flash stared at Ducky in shock. “You’re serious?”

 

Ducky smiled. “Brandon, I am sure you have read in the paper where spouses and partners die very shortly after the other.”

 

“I have but they were all older couples, I just figured it was their time.”

 

Ducky nodded. “No. They simply could not go on without the other. That does not however make the ones that do go on and meet new people or continue with their lives less loving, they just did not have the same bond. Whether or not that happens and why is a mystery.”

 

“Well shit! That just makes this far more than I can handle.” Flash took a deep breath. “There is really not much we can do. If you think having Dante tell the story will help, I am all for it.”

 

At that moment, someone knocked on the door. Flash moved to go answer it when Pookie waved him down.

 

Opening the door and standing back to let the newcomers in. “Come on in. I’m Pookie, and yes, there is a story with that. Or you can call me Christian. We’ll save the rest after you come inside.”

 

Tim walked in followed by Jimmy and Ziva. Flash stepped forward.

 

“Ok…introductions for those who don’t know one another”, which, looking around meant Ziva and Tim so pointing at Tim he began. “This is Tim McGee; Tonio works with him at NCIS and is giving him flying lessons. The lovely woman beside him is Ziva David who, by the way is former Mossad so be careful, also works with Tonio at NCIS. You know the rest of Tony’s strays from there.”

 

Hearing chuckling he continued. “The tall red head over there is ‘Linus’ or Robert, and for the record most of us prefer our call signs, but really don’t care what you call us. The broad blonde hulk over there is ‘Pookie’ as you heard, the hippie looking dude sitting his ass on the counter is ‘Brain’ or Lester and the short shit with the dreads, man when are you getting rid of those, is M&M or Michaleangelo Montavious.”

 

“You had to go and tell them my whole name Flash? Not cool dude. And what’s wrong with the dreads? I think they’re styling.”

 

Gibbs snorted. “Who the hell told you that?”

 

“Now that just hurts Gunny.” Gibbs just shrugged.

 

Flash looked at everyone. “Come in sit and relax. Ducky brought food and drinks. I’ll grab pillows and blankets for the floor in case you want to crash.” Walking over to Dante who was still holding Abby he knelt in front of him. “Can you go crash with Abby in the bed for a couple of hours? I promise to wake you after no more than four unless we hear anything.”

 

Dante started to shake his head. “Come on man…please. You know that Tonio will kick my ass from here to Timbuktu if I don’t take care of you. And Abby is tired.”

 

Dante narrowed his eyes. “No more than four, unless something happens.”

 

Flash reached up and ruffled the man’s black curls. “You have my word.” Dante and Abby stood and headed for the bedroom. Flash let out the breath he was holding when he heard the door close.

 

Gibbs went up to him and patted him on the back. “You did good.”

 

Gibbs catching Ziva and McGee’s eyes shook his head. “Later. Not my story to tell.” They both nodded in understanding and sat down.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Homer looked at his companions and asked the Commander first. “Are you still feeling alright? Any new pains or anything?”

 

The Commander taking a moment. “No, nothing new.”

 

Homer turns to the Lieutenant “How are you doing?”

 

The young man shrugged. “Fine. Head still aches, but after the pills you gave me not as bad.”

 

Homer looked down at Tony, still unconscious and starting to run a low grade fever.

 

The Commander asked. “How is he?”

 

“Running a slight fever, still not as responsive as I would like, but breathing ok.”

 

“We’ll get him home son. Just keep reminding him to hang on.” They had already made a make shift stretcher and loaded up with some fruit. That would go with the rations in their bags. It was going to be a long slow trek, but they could do it.

 

Looking at the sky the Commander let them know it was time. “We’re going to keep close to the trees but keep your eyes open and on the lookout for more than hostile factions. Remember we’re near the Nile and though the crocs may be further down the basin, the several varieties of snakes most of which are poisonous, are not.”

 

They began walking, the Commander and Homer carrying Tony on the stretcher, the terrain in the area did not allow for dragging it behind them. No matter, they were strong men and could switch off with the Lieutenant periodically.

 

Stopping after several hours to recharge and eat, they could be thankful for the time being that it wasn’t raining, though the sky looked as though it wanted to let loose at any given time. All they could do was hope for luck to be on their side as they made their way to safety.

 

Homer put some water on a rag and dripped it in Tony’s mouth slowly hoping to get some fluids in him, making note that they needed to make sure they had some IV fluids in the med kit. Taking a separate rag and he gently wiped Tony’s face, hoping to cool him down.

 

“His fever still rising?” The Commander asked.

 

Homer nodded. “A bit. But so far not unmanageable”.

 

“Everybody ready to roll out?” Homer and the Lieutenant nodded at the Commander, grabbing their gear and the ends of the stretcher and head out. They continued walking in silence, their sharp eyes on the lookout for any dangers.

 

As the sun started to rise, they began to look for a spot to break camp. Finding a circle of thorn bushes, they decided to use the center for their camp. It was tight, but the thorns also offered a natural protection from some of the animals.

 

Deciding to sleep and watch in shifts, they settled in. Homer checked on Tony and again worked toward getting some fluids in him and having him open his eyes.

 

“Come on Tony, let me see your eyes. Open them for me.” Again, Homer only managed to see green briefly. While he was relieved that Tony was trying to follow through and could understand, he was also greatly concerned that he couldn’t wake up. Adding to his concern was the fever and the redness around his chest tube. All Homer knew was that Tony needed help and he needed it sooner rather than later.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

True to his word, Flash woke up Dante after four hours. The man’s eyes popped open, full of hope, but once he looked at the clock, he realized that he was only woken up because it was time, not because there was any word.

 

“Come on you two, let’s get some food.” As he saw Dante ready to shake his head, Flash stopped him. “You’re eating period. Now let’s go.”

 

Sighing, Dante stood after disengaging himself from Abby. Looking over at his friend, he informed her. “If I have to eat, you have to eat.”

 

“Crap.” She sighed and followed the two men out of the bedroom. Gibbs immediately handed a plate to Dante and then to Abby and pointed to the couch. “Sit and eat.”

 

Wanting to give them a moment without everyone watching them directly, Flash had an idea.

 

“Tim, who do you want to know how they got their call sign?” Tim grasping what Flash was doing tilted his head.

 

“Hmmm. I want to know why Christian is called ‘Pookie’.”

 

Smirking Pookie laughed and in his southern drawl told the story. “These here clowns heard me talking to my girlfriend when we were still at flight school. There wasn’t a lot of free time and it was pretty busy. We’d all been playing with the whole idea of call signs and had been having some fun. At first I thought they were going to settle on ‘Tex’ being that I am from Texas, and I was ok with that.”

 

“But no…they heard Becca call me by her pet name and that was the end of that. I became ‘Pookie’.”

 

There was some light laughter at that.

 

Flash looked at Ziva. “Your turn.”

 

Ziva thought for a moment. “I can see why M&M is called that. His name is quite a mouthful is it not? And ‘Brain’ I can put together the pieces as I have heard him pull facts out of clouds.”

 

McGee corrected automatically. “Thin air Ziva, pull facts out of thin air, not clouds.” She waved her hands in dismissal.

 

“But Linus, I do not understand.”

 

Linus blushed. “I had hoped to forego this…but oh well. Tony caught me on my first day of Flight school unpacking my bags. You all know that he has a whole different idea to personal space.” Several chuckles and a lot of nodding later he continued. “He saw this square of soft material and asked what it was from.”

 

Dante stopped him. “No man, tell it right. Describe the ‘square of soft material’.”

 

Grumbling and blushing he continued. “It was baby blue with frogs and ducks on it. OK?” Laughter filled the house.

 

Linus sighed. “It was part of my baby blanket. I have always had it with me. I told Tony the story and he just smiled. No smart ass remarks or name calling. But then he got an evil gleam in his green eyes and smirked. I will never forget that look. And said, ‘Cool. Just picked out your call sign.’ I was excited as hell. The man was already a legend among the class. He knew how to fly and when he took up the practice bird, well it was spectacular.”

 

“I then made the mistake of calling in some buddies to tell them ‘Birdman’ had picked my call sign. They all gathered around and he said that my call sign was ‘Linus’. Enough of the guys had read Snoopy to know what that meant and the next thing I know they all wanted to see my blanket.”

 

Dante smiled. “After a few early fly outs Tonio noticed that his blanket was getting worn and starting to have trouble. So he found a person off base who said they could fix it and had it done for him.”

 

Linus smiled. “It was so cool. I came back from PT after a deployment and there it was almost as good as new and Tony was grinning like a damn fool. And all he said was…’What would Linus be without his blanket?’ and he patted my shoulder and left.”

 

Abby smiled. “Awww.” She looked at Dante. “I think you need to tell your story, all of it.”

 

He glanced nervously at Tim and Ziva. Tim noticed the look and was already putting the pieces together.

 

“Dante, you’re among family and friends. There is nothing that you could tell me that will change the way I see you or Tony.” Tim met the blue eyes of Dante and made sure that he could see his sincerity. “Nothing.” Gibbs was incredibly proud of his agent at that moment.

 

“Tell the story. Everybody get a drink and sit. McGee and Ziva, it’s a beautiful story but there is a great darkness in it as well. Just giving you a fair warning.” They both nodded as they sat down

 

Gibbs walked over to Dante running his fingers through the man’s inky curls in a comforting motion. “It’s time. Do you need a drink?”

 

Nodding. “Juice please.” Gibbs got the juice and a coffee and sat on the other side of Abby who was nestled next to Dante.

 

Taking a deep breath, he began. “Tonio and I were in Columbia sent in to evac a few SEALS that were caught in a drug war. It wasn’t pretty and they weren’t even involved in the war, wrong place, and wrong time. Two of the SEALS were killed during the fight and Tony, myself and the other two SEALS were captured.”

 

“We had barely landed, so we think that they had intel believing that we were DEA and that’s why there was such force used. One of the SEALS was grievously injured. The three of us tried to explain we were American soldiers not DEA. It wasn’t like there was a damn language barrier either, we all spoke fluent Spanish. Once we were placed in their camp, we were put in basically a huge cage in the center of camp. It had walls around all sides but the front. There were a couple of beds off to the side of the cage thing and a hole for a toilet.”

 

“Once we were put in there no one and I mean no one talked to us. No questions, interrogations - nothing. We did our best to help the injured man, but he didn’t last through the night. They left him there.”

 

Dante shook his head a bit to clear that vision. “Depending on the day, they would drop off food and water and other days they would take us out one at a time and have us stand naked in a room, our hands tied together and hung from a hook in the ceiling. Sometimes they would piss on us, sometimes use their fists, sometimes sticks and sometimes they would…” He stopped to take a drink and a deep breath. Abby snuggled closer and Gibbs ruffled his curls every now and then. “Sometimes their hands would be all over our bodies, touching, fondling as if we were their toys. I know that Tonio and I were never raped. Why? I don’t know. They never spoke or talked to us. There was just total silence.”

 

“James, the other SEAL, was raped I believe. He didn’t talk about it or say anything, but he came back different. And then he too was silent. They still left the dead SEAL and wouldn’t remove him and there was nothing we could do. The smell was awful, the bugs everywhere.” Dante started playing with the chain under his shirt. Flash stood up and removed it from around his neck. Taking the ring off the chain that also had his dog tags, he placed it on the man’s ring finger. “That’s where it goes. Understand?” Dante nodded as the tears silently streamed down his face.

 

“Tonio and I began to cling to one another for our sanity. There was too much quiet, too much death, and too many horrors. James just kept withdrawing no matter how much we talked to him. We tried to keep his spirits up. We tried. We started to lose count how long we had been there. New people started running the camp, but they didn’t take the body out and they didn’t speak either. James gave up, just stopped all together.”

 

“After he died we had two bodies in our ‘home’. We tried to ignore the stench and pretend but it was too strong. Tonio started getting sick and I was scared he was going to leave me too. We promised each other to hang on. They brought us a little better food and that helped; we covered the bodies with as much dirt as we dared. But they stopped taking us to play. We weren’t sure if that was a good thing or bad thing.”

 

“Over time the bond that Tonio and I had had since flight school grew deeper. It’s hard to explain, but we were all we had, we needed each other to continue to breathe. It happened so gradually we never noticed how we needed to be with in touching range and how at night we were in the same bed spooned impossibly tight together.”

 

Dante began twisting the ring on his finger with his thumb. “Best guess is about after eight months we needed more contact, more touching and neither one of us had a clue. We had never been with men before. So we went with what we knew; kissing, touching and hand jobs”. He looked at Ziva and McGee fearful of what he would see on their faces. But what he saw was concern caring and understanding. Relaxing and taking a deep breath he continued.

 

“We couldn’t get enough of each other and we looked like the walking dead. We had lost weight and though they gave us water and cloths to wash up, we hadn’t had a shower. Our hair and beards were out of control.” He smiled. “But he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. His eyes could ignite my fire faster than I could have ever imagined. We learned every inch of each other’s bodies; there were no secrets between us. We shared our pasts and everything in between.”

 

“We still didn’t know why they never talked to us or asked us questions and why they didn’t remove the bodies. After a while, you stop wondering and we were as content as we could be living in our solitary confinement. I’m not even sure we believed we would be rescued anymore. Our life became each other and finding ways to make the other smile. We got up one morning to loud fighting and shooting and figured that was it. A rival drug Cartel was moving in and we were gonna die. We held each other tight and told each other what we both knew, we had fallen in love. Whether by solitary confinement, the circumstances or who knows, but I wasn’t going to die without Tonio knowing.”

 

“But it wasn’t a Cartel or gang, it was our Squadron.” Looking around at the men in the room. “They never gave up and told anyone who would listen, until there was a body that we were alive. Taking out the enemy they gingerly made their way to the cage thing, probably not sure what they were going to find.”

 

“They saw two very scraggly men and a large pile of bones, but they knew Tonio’s eyes. They took us out of the cage and looked us over. It was the first separation that we had had and we didn’t like it. Tonio insisted that we needed to bring the dead SEALS back with us for their families. We were finally headed back to the states. After much recovery, physically and psychologically, we were finally cleared.”

 

“Tonio and I had talked about what happened and we didn’t want to forget it but we both felt that we shouldn’t bring it home. We were lying to ourselves. We tried to live in our separate apartments and never be alone together. He and I were becoming short tempered, irritable, and bitchy as hell.”

 

“Everyone was trying to figure out what the hell was going on with us. Flash finally had an idea of what it might be and decided to test the theory. He would have us meet in very tight spaces and watch how we were together. He told us later that he saw a change in us when we were close together and touching. The fool told the guys what he thought and apparently they all shrugged and said so?”

 

Flash laughed. “Hey, I wasn’t going to risk death if the guys weren’t behind the two of you.”

 

Dante smiled. “So they all got together and gave us an intervention. Asked us what the problem was, did we hate each other now? Was it something that we wanted to forget? Did they need to shoot us? After the shock of the whole thing and realizing there really was no reason other than fears that didn’t need to be, Tonio pulled me in his arms so fast and laid the most intense kiss I had ever had on me in front of everyone. At that moment, I felt right, complete, safe, and whole. I don’t think until that moment I realized how empty I had felt. The guys cheered and gave sighs of relief.”

 

Linus added. “It was damn hot! I was sorry I hadn’t brought a camera.” Everyone laughed.

 

“A week later we were living together and about a month after that we bought the house. About a year later, I come home and find lit candles, the smell of dinner cooking and the sexiest thing I had ever seen. Tonio was in a tux on his knees with a box in his hand. I had to remember to breathe and he looked at me and said…’I know we can’t make this legal but I don’t want to be without you and I want a symbol that represents that for us. I found these rings and I had them engraved with ‘Vivo per te’ because that’s what I do for you. I live for you. I love you and want you by my side always in all the good. We’ve already been through hell and came out stronger together. Will you be mine until my last breath?’”

 

“I stood there in shock and dropped to my knees in front of him and whispered the only answer I could...yes. He handed me his ring and took mine in his hand and placed it on my finger and whispered…”until my last breath” and I did the same for him. Needless to say dinner burned and we ordered pizza.” 

 

“And three years ago when same-sex marriage became legal, we tied the knot legally in Ducky’s backyard. We honestly can’t tell you whether or not we are gay. I don’t want anyone but Tonio and don’t think I would have ever been with a man otherwise. But I wouldn’t change a moment or thing if it meant I couldn’t have Tonio. We have been together for thirteen years.” He looked over at Ziva and Tim.

 

“Tonio wasn’t comfortable inviting the two of you, he didn’t know where you stood, and that was during that period where frankly, you were treating him like shit. I see how far you’ve come since then, but don’t make me regret sharing this with you. This is our life and no joke. He is my world and I will protect him with everything I have.”

 

“Most people know about us. Our immediate CO’s, Gibbs, Vance, our friends, and the people that matter. My family adores Tony and though they do not understand fully how it happened- they know part of that story I told you- they see that together is where we belong. Tried to tell Tonio’s dad many years ago and that went over about as well as you could expect with a closed minded bigot.”

 

“Gibbs found out in a slightly unorthodox way. Which I am still sorry about Gunny.”

 

Gibbs smirked. “It was an accident. I told you then and have repeatedly its fine.”

 

Tim smiled. “What happened?”

 

Dante grinned. “Tonio went to teach a maneuver at Top Gun and well, we hadn’t seen each other for a couple of weeks. Not only do we get antsy when it’s that long…” Blushing he continued. “Other needs are on high alert. Gunny came to talk to Tonio and make sure he was ok. He’d been working at NCIS for about two years then and Gunny had become the missing father for Tonio. He walked in the door, our fault for not locking it, and Tonio and I were hot and heavy kissing with clothes askew and very prominent bulges.”

 

“No way could we hide it and he noticed our rings. So he smiles and asks how long and stays for dinner and hears the story and welcomes me into the family. Tonio was on cloud nine after that, the man he most admired accepted and understood. That was really a big deal for him Gunny. Next thing you know we are at a barbeque at his house with the whole Squadron, Ducky, and Abby telling them too.”

 

Abby hugged Dante. “I love the story…well except for the icky bits that I really wish neither of you had to go through. But you both fit like a perfect puzzle. I can’t see one of you without the other. Like it was always meant to be.” Dante smiled and held her tightly.

 

“I agree Abs.”

 

His Squad was all nodding.

 

Brain laughed. “The damn fools were miserable when they were trying to live without one another.”

 

Linus grinned. “At one point I threatened to get my gun.”

 

M&M pointed at Flash. “Thank God this man figured it all out.”

 

Flash shrugged. “It’s what brothers do.”

 

Ziva smiled as she watched Dante play with his ring. “Now that we all know can you wear that all the time?”

 

He looked at the ring on his finger and smiled. “Yea…I guess we can now.”

 

“Good. It is where it belongs and where it brings you comfort. Wear it with all the love that it stands for.” Ziva walked over to Dante. “It should never be hidden, it is a gift, and for the two of you a greater one than most will understand.”

 

She touched the gold star around her neck. “This was my sister’s. I had to watch her die and I carry her with me all the time, hold her memories tightly.” Touching the ring gently, “You too carry him with you. The words he chose for the rings have deep meaning and I thank you for sharing it with us.” Raising her hand to cup his cheek, “The two of you are very lucky.”

 

“Thank you Ziva.”

 

Dante looked at the clock and sighed. Over twenty hours and no word.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Dusk came quickly and with it a brief downpour. Homer again checked Tony and was moderately relieved that his fever had only gone up slightly. But the redness was getting worse and the dampness was only going to add to everything.

 

The Commander looked at Homer. “We’ll get there son. You gotta believe.”

 

“I do sir. I just worry it won’t be in time. He’s getting worse.”

 

Lieutenant Black looked around. “Maybe tonight we will find a vehicle that we can ‘borrow’.”

 

“Keep our eyes open and maybe. All right. Let’s get moving.”

 

They made pretty good time, walking for hours. After taking a break to eat, the Commander stood up.

 

“Shhh. Hear that?”

 

Homer and the Lieutenant listened and picked up on the sound.

 

“A car.” At that moment, they saw the lights as it appeared to be slowing down. It stopped and three men stepped out. Keeping low, the three soldiers struggled to see if they could identify anything.

 

“Sir, it looks like it’s either Rebels or an Arab tribe, but they aren’t soldiers.” Homer informed the Commander.

 

“Grab your weapons and the Lieutenant and I will try and do some recon. You stay with the Captain, armed and ready.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Lieutenant, ready?”

 

“Born ready sir.” Smiling the Commander looked at the younger man. 

 

“Good. Let’s go see what they have.”

 

Homer watched as the two soldiers made their way over. The Commander gave the Lieutenant a signal and the men split up to surround the three other men the best they could. The Commander reached one and quietly rendered him unconscious. After, it was two against two but one of the Rebels saw the tail end of the Commander lowering the man to the ground and grabbed his gun. The Lieutenant fired and the man fell. Another shot rang out as the Commander took down the last man.

 

Quickly making sure the keys were in the vehicle they got in and headed back to Homer and the Captain. Allowing a sigh of relief, they put the Captain in the vehicle and took off to Khartoum. It was dark so they drove as carefully as they could, finally making it to town and found the hospital.

 

Pulling up they began asking for help and it was quickly granted. A doctor ran out to meet them and issued urgent orders to get the Captain inside. Things happened quickly after that and they were all checked out. Homer asked that a call be made to the U.S. Consulate so that they could contact their superior officers and families.

 

Tony was rushed to x-ray then surgery as Homer paced and waited. A man from the Consulate dropped off a Sat phone. Homer called their CO.

 

“Sir.”

 

“Yes sir. A missile caught us. There were casualties, sir. Bones and the young SEAL Lieutenant Ginny. The Captain is in surgery and no information yet.”

 

“No sir. I’ll call Flash next. You know they are all at Dante’s and Tony’s house sir. I imagine Gunny as well.”

 

“No sir. I don’t imagine Dante is doing well at all sir.”

 

“As soon as I can sir.”

 

“I’ll let you know as soon as I hear something.”

 

“Night sir.”

 

Looking at the Commander, Homer offered the phone. “Sir, do you need to call your CO?”

 

“I do son, but he can wait till you call that man’s family. My CO will never know.” Homer smiled at the Commander.

 

“Thank you sir.” He dialed quickly.

 

“Flash.”

 

“Not good. We managed to make it to Khartoum. Tony’s in surgery. What I do know is he has at least two broken ribs, a broken arm, damage to his knee and a collapsed lung. He has yet to regain consciousness but I have briefly seen the green of his eyes. There’s an infection around the site where I had to insert the tube and he’s running a low grade fever. Tell Dante that he was murmuring and panicking until I put his ring on his finger and that calmed him down.”

 

“No. The SEALS are good people. Tony has saved this Commander’s ass a couple of times and he stated that he would keep Tony’s secret.”

 

“No man. Bones didn’t make it.”

 

“I know. We’ll celebrate his life when we’re home. Go fill everyone in. I’ll call as soon as I know something about Tony and get him the hell out of here when I can.”

 

“Tell him to take care of himself or Tonio will kick his ass.”

 

“Later.”

 

Hanging up he handed the phone to the Commander.

 

“Quite a fan club that young man has.”

 

“Yes sir. Proud to be his friend, his brother and serve under him. Most of his original Squadron is still with him and signed on with SO and Rapid Deployment to serve with him.”

 

The Commander chuckled. “Is that rumor I heard true then?’

 

Homer laughed. “Which one sir?”

 

“That he threatened to retire if they wouldn’t let him rescue an Army man?”

 

“Very true sir. The man was a childhood friend of Birdman and he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. And sir, the man was rescued and is home safe.” Homer grinned.

 

Laughing the Commander dialed the phone. “Really would like to have seen that one.”

 

Homer looked at the Commander. “His Boss at NCIS is a man the Birdman saved when he was a young flyboy. His Boss was a Marine – we call him Gunny. Found out who saved his ass, followed his career, and when the time came, snatched him up at NCIS. Can’t say it enough sir, everyone loves Tony.”

 

“He has saved my ass as you said, a few times and I happen to be a member of his fan club too. I think this young Lieutenant here is just starting to learn about Birdman.”

 

“Yes sir. I have heard tales, always thought they were a bit far-fetched. I’m guessing not so much.”

 

Homer chuckled. “No, not so much! They are actually usually down played and don’t tell the whole story.”

 

The Lieutenant looked at Homer. “Then it’s also true about the medals he has won?”

 

Homer smiled. “Oh yea. Has a few of those. One for is saving your Commander’s ass. Stole an enemy jet and flew them out right from under their noses.”

 

“He stole an enemy aircraft?”

 

“Yep. Knew he wouldn’t be able to get the Commander out of there safely. He was already injured. They were being followed by the enemy and he wasn’t gonna make it to the waiting chopper. It was steal the jet or be captured. And lucky for the Commander it was Birdman. That boy can fly anything. Loaded the Commander in, did a fast pre-flight, and took off before they were even aware the two of them had circled back around. “

 

“Radioed Rainman and told him what jet he was in and to get the hell out of there. Turned the jet around, laid some shells down on the insurgents’ camp, and flew them out.”

 

“Holy shit! Sorry sir.”

 

“Nah. Don’t worry about it. He’s our Captain and we still say that at some of the things he has done.”

 

The Commander hanging up returned the phone to Homer. “So now you know one of my Birdman rescues. That’s one of my favorites actually. I still remember him telling me to get in the damn jet. I just looked at him and said it’s an enemy aircraft. All he said was …’duh...’ and pushed me up and in. Damn if it only took seconds before he had it all worked out and we were airborne.”

 

“I admit I panicked briefly when he turned around, until I saw him flip the launch switch. He wasn’t going to leave those men to continue. Took out the camp with their own missiles.”

 

Homer snorted. “Yep. That doesn’t happen very often.”

 

The Commander seeing that the young man was just about out of steam decided they needed to sit down. “Come on. Let’s go find a seat and wait to hear some news.” 

 

Homer looked at the Commander. “Are they sending someone to pick the two of you up?”

 

“I told them I was going to wait until Birdman was released. I used my injuries as a reason and they agreed. After all it is Birdman we’re talking about”, winking at Homer.

 

“Yes sir, he is one of a kind.” They sat down to wait.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Flash hung up the phone and took a deep breath. Turning to face everyone, he held up his hand. “Yes that was Homer. The chopper was hit by a missile and crashed roughly 70 miles south of Khartoum. Tony, Homer, the SEAL Commander, and one SEAL Lieutenant survived. Bones and a SEAL Lieutenant did not.”

 

“They had been walking to get there, finally arrived, and this was the first chance he had to make contact. The Consulate brought him a Sat phone and it is in his hands now. They had no communications earlier. Now for Tony, he is in surgery right now. Homer said that for sure he has a broken arm, at least two broken ribs, a punctured lung and a concussion and he has yet to really wake up. He has seen slivers of green twice. He had to slice him open and put a tube in for his punctured lung and it’s slightly infected. He’s running a slight fever.”

 

“As of yet the Doctors have not come out to speak with him.” Looking at Dante, he smiled. “Homer said to make sure to tell you that when Tony started to get lost in his dreams and got agitated, that he took the ring off his dog tags and put it on his finger and twirled it around so that he would feel it. And as soon as he felt it, he calmed down.”

“And not to panic about the Commander knowing. Something about him having saved his ass before, I think it was the one where Tony stole the enemy jet and blew up the insurgents’ camp with their own missiles. Anyway, the man has a lot respect and trust in Tony and will take his secrets to his grave. Apparently even unconscious your Tonio is still a charmer.”

 

Dante gave a small smile before he looked over at Ducky. “He hasn’t regained consciousness Ducky. That can’t be good.”

 

“Don’t borrow trouble young man. Jonathan said that he saw green slivers twice, which means he hears and can understand the commands. Anthony’s body may well be taking care of him, by shutting down a bit. The infection under those conditions is to be expected and can be dealt with along with the broken bones. He also said there was only a slight fever and that is a good sign that there is no internal bleeding. For the rest we will just have to wait until we hear more. He is where he needs to be for his injuries.”

 

Dante stood and started pacing. “I should be there. He needs me.”

 

Gibbs stood in his path. “Won’t argue that Dante, and he has you. As long as it’s not serious, we can fly him out of there. We have a plane, a doctor, and a room full of pilots. You wearing yourself out by pacing a hole in the floor or making yourself sick is not going to help him.”

 

Dante looked at Gibbs. “Way easier said than done.”

 

Gibbs nodded. “It always is when you love someone. Tell these people how Bones got his name.”

 

Abby snickered.

 

Tim threw out a guess. “He liked Star Trek?”

 

Dante laughed. “Nope. ‘ Bones’ aka William B. Boyd. By the way, there is no record of what the ‘B’ stands for anywhere. We have concluded that his middle name is ‘B’. He was a shy young man raised in a strangely religious home. They do some sort of snake thing. Anyways he came to us all sweet and pure, he’d never drank, cussed, dated, or probably even touched himself. Sorry ladies but it’s true.”

 

“We quickly started teaching him about the finer points in life. Booze and women. He was never quite able to master either one. He would stammer and blush with every woman, but that did often work in his favor. As for drinking, give the man two beers and he was staggering. One night we decided we needed to have a party and bought everything we needed and invited every girl we knew and asked them to bring friends.”

 

“We always look out for each other so when he went missing, we were determined to locate him. No car so he had to be in the complex. Yes, in fact we did find him. Sitting on the ground with a little tiny dog growling at him. We couldn’t figure out why the dog was growling. The man was sitting down and not doing anything that is until we looked in his hand. He had the damn dog’s dish and was eating his Milk Bones.”

 

Everyone in the room started laughing. “He was a great friend, a great brother and a fine soldier. When the rest come home we’ll drink to his life.” Dante saluted.

 

Abby looked at him. “Who will call his parents?”

 

Flash sighed. “No one. When he wanted to join, they cut him loose. It didn’t meet with their religious ideals. We’re his family.”

 

“Well it’s a fine family to be a part of.” Tim saluted Dante.

 

Dante looked around at each and every one of them. “Yes. It is.”

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Homer felt like he had been waiting for days when the doctor finally came out. He jumped to his feet as the doctor entered the room and smiled at the young man.

 

“He is your friend? “

 

“Yes sir and my Commander.”

 

“Well he will be fine. We set his arm in a cast, repaired the punctured lung and the incision, his knee is just aggravated and will heal by him staying off of it. The concussion is severe and it may take a while but he will wake up. It is more like his body is resting for him. We have him on fluids for dehydration which there is nothing you could have done for that and antibiotics for the infection. Will he have a way to get home?”

 

“Yes sir, we have a plane on stand by and a load of pilots who will fly it.” The SEAL Commander chuckled at that. “Oh and we have a medical doctor that will fly with him.”

 

I would say to have him stay at least a day here. He may wake up, but with you having a doctor during transport, there will be no reason he can’t fly home even if he doesn’t.”

 

Homer smiled and shook the doctor’s hand. “Thank you sir. This is the best news.”

 

“You are welcome. Now you three need rest. Since you are all together, I have the four of you in the same room, it is a six ward room, but unless something major happens I see no reason that you cannot stay there.”

 

“Again, thank you.” The doctor went off to finish filling out the chart and the Commander asked the question.

 

“Have a plane on stand-by, pilots willing to fly?”

 

Homer smiled. “Yes sir. Birdman owns a Gulf Stream, a Chopper, and every member of his Squadron will gladly fly him home. And the doctor is the M.E., Dr. Donald Mallard from NCIS. He takes care of us; he was a medical doctor prior to changing fields. And I would guess that one Gunny will be on the flight as well. And of course we will take the two of you home.”

 

“Wow. Ok…well we have that all set, better call them up.”

 

‘Yes sir.”

 

Dialing the phone, he called the house.

 

“Yep it’s me. Tonio’s injuries are what I found and reported earlier so they addressed all of those and he’s on antibiotics. The concussion is severe, but they feel that his body is taking care of itself and the x-rays and stuff show no damage. Wants him overnight, but if we have a plane and a doctor he sees no reason that he can’t come home. The doctor can monitor the concussion.”

 

“Yep. Plus two. Can Ducky?”

 

“Like I would begin to even suggest you leave Dante at home.”

 

“Tony will be in the bed and Dante with him, Ducky and Gunny in the two seats back there, are you kidding. Two pilots and two passengers, bring whomever you can fit. I get it…this was a bad scene, they want to see him. The Stream has room so no worries.”

 

“No need to make us hotel reservations, though I appreciate the offer. The doctor is putting us all in a six room ward room for tonight. Think he knew I wasn’t leaving Tony anyway. But we’re all covered.”

 

“You know where we will be. The Hospital in Khartoum room 237. A change of clothes for all of us would be great and sweats and a t-shirt for Tony, you know the drill.”

 

“That will work, extra-large for both.”

 

“Night. See everyone tomorrow.”

 

“They’ll be here tomorrow. I’m pretty sure that means everyone. They will bring you both a change of clothes and stuff and you can meet the family then.” Homer said smiling.

 

“I’ll call our CO when we land in DC then and surprise the hell out of him.” Looking at his Lieutenant, he continued. “Let’s go find our room, check on the Captain and rustle up something to eat and crash for a bit.”

 

The three men walked to their room. Tony was there being made comfortable. The nurse smiled shyly at the three of them “The doctor left you three scrubs and toiletries so you could shower and has some food being brought to this room shortly.”

 

Homer smiled at the young woman. “Thank you. He’s quite a good doctor and very kind to help us all out.”

 

“Yes to both of those. The military from America saved his mother when she was trapped in Afghanistan a few years ago; he does this whenever he can in thanks for all the men and women who helped during that time.”

 

“Well, we still are very appreciative of it.”

 

“Your friend here is doing well. His vitals all look good. Just be patient. He will wake up when he is ready.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You are most welcome.” Smiling she headed out the door. Homer relaxed when he saw Tony looking peaceful and in less pain. He twisted the ring and leaned down. “Dante is on his way Tonio. He couldn’t wait for you to get home and will be here tomorrow. Rest now.”

 

Looking at the Commander and the Lieutenant “There are two showers, go ahead I’ll wait.”

 

The Commander shook his head. “No son, you go. You have been carrying the worry for your Captain; let the shower wash that away with the dirt. He’s safe and he’ll be fine. I’ll watch over him while you shower. Go.”

 

Three showers and a hot meal later found the four weary soldiers sleeping. The same nurse came to check on Tony smiled at the sight before her. Homer had moved the bed closer to his Captain and the other two men rallied around him. Still smiling, she walked out and closed the door.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Everyone started making arrangements after hearing Flash’s side of the conversation with Homer. 

 

Linus called their friend at the airfield and got things rolling with flight plans, permits for the international flight, and made sure the Stream was ready.

 

Dante packed up a few things for himself and Tonio and took a shower. He looked at the ring on his finger and remembered Ziva’s words. He wasn’t taking it off this time.

 

Ducky took off to grab some additional medical supplies that were needed and some he wanted just in case.

 

Tim, Abby, Jimmy, and Ziva looked in the fridge and cupboards making a list of things they wanted to buy to stock the fridge and kitchen with for when they all arrived home. They decided they would shop and fill the freezer with premade meals as well.

 

Brain went to get clothes for Homer and the two remaining SEALS.

 

Gibbs pulled out his phone and dialed Vance.

 

“Leon.”

 

“No. They rescued themselves. Lost two men. One from Tony’s Squadron and one of the SEALS. Tony’s injured pretty badly, but nothing that can’t heal. Two broken ribs, punctured lung, broken arm, injured knee and a concussion that he hasn’t woken up from.”

 

“No, they aren’t worried about that apparently. Seem to feel it’s his body healing.”

 

“Called to let you know Ducky and I are flying out to bring him home. Ducky went to get more medical supplies for the what ifs. McGee, Abby, Ziva, and Jimmy are plotting in the kitchen. So my guess is they will be shopping and cooking making sure that Tony and Dante are taken care of.”

 

“They heard the whole story and were blown away. Quite accepting and understanding.”

 

“Oh hell yea! I’m sure Tony will be shocked, but ok once he realizes it changes nothing.”

 

“I’d say we will arrive home the day after tomorrow.”

 

“Sure come out to the house. Jackie would probably love to help the kitchen crew and you know Abby will tear through the house cleaning.”

 

‘I’ll let them know. Thanks Leon.”

 

Hanging up he looked at the crew in the kitchen. “Vance and his family will be coming to help.”

 

“Cool.”

 

Dante came from the bedroom with duffle in hand and looked around. “Thanks all of you. For helping me keep my sanity, or what little there was left of it.” Looking at Tim and Ziva. “And to you two for understanding and accepting.”

 

Tim laughed “I gained another brother who can also help teach me to fly!” smiling at Dante.

 

Ziva chuckled. “I am just happy for the two of you. I hope that now, at least among your trusted friends and family you hide it no more.”

 

Dante held up his ring finger and had a huge smile on his face. “No more hiding.”

 

Gibbs just smiled.

 

Dante showed them where everything was and gave them a spare key. After taking care of some last minute things, it was time to head to the airfield. 

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

The sun was shining through the window when Homer woke up. Looking over at Tony, making sure he was still ok, he stretched. The Commander and the Lieutenant started to stir as well. It was the first real sleep they had since this all began.

 

At that moment, the doctor came in and chuckled when he saw the beds. “Had to be close. I understand.” Looking over Tony’s chart from the overnight checks, he smiled. He looked over the man’s vitals and checked on stitches. “He is doing really well. His vitals are strong and everything looks good. He will be able to go home today when your group arrives.”

 

“Thank you again doctor. Seriously, I can’t tell you how much I appreciate this.”

 

“It is all good. I have everything ready for when they arrive. Just have them page me; I will be in the hospital all day today.”

 

“I will.” The doctor left and breakfast arrived for the three men. Sitting back and relaxing after eating, the three men dozed off again until they heard the voices.

 

“Gunny, what room again?”

 

“Dante if you don’t calm down I will headslap you into next week. He’s fine, we’re here, relax.”

 

Homer, the Commander, and the Lieutenant started chuckling at the commotion. 

 

Then black curls and blue eyes could be seen peeping in the door, seeing everyone awake and the one he desired to see most laying in the bed, a huge smile lit his face up.

 

“In here guys.” Dante walked straight to Tony’s bed and looked at the man lying there, so thankful he was all right. Reaching down and gently rubbing his knuckles along the strong jaw line, he whispered, “You scared the shit out of me Tonio. Don’t do that again. By the way, Tim and Ziva know about us now. They were really cool about it. Ziva said some beautiful words; that we didn’t need to hide among those we trusted.”

 

“Gunny’s here, and Ducky, Linus, Brain, M&M, Pookie and Flash. Abby, Jimmy, Tim, and Ziva stayed to fill the house with food and cook. Gunny said that Vance and his family were coming to help too. You were missed by a lot of people Tonio, had us all worried.” Not even caring that anyone was in the room he leaned down and kissed the man’s forehead.

 

“Almost had to kick Dante’s ass though Tony. But in fairness to him, he was worried. Shared your story and as usual not a dry eye in the house, though they got a kick out of my catching you two. Ducky is checking in with your doctor, making sure he has a clear idea of what to do. Soon we’re taking you out of here.” Gibbs brushes the strands of hair off the younger man’s forehead.

 

Dante unable to take his eyes off of Tony asked, “Homer, are you ok? Nothing damaged?”

 

Smiling and shaking his head, “Fine, Rainman.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Keeping him safe.”

 

“I had help. You’re welcome, but no need Rainman.”

 

Dante, turning to look at everyone, walked up to the Commander and his Lieutenant and salutes. “I thank you both for helping Homer and keeping the Captain safe. Means the world to me.”

 

“Your Captain is quite a man. Glad to help bring him home. Take care of him.”

 

“That I will.” Gibbs handed him the bags and laughs. “Oh. Yea. Here are some clothes for you. We’ll be heading out as soon as Ducky double checks.”

 

Ducky walked in with the doctor in tow. “Quite right Dante. Anthony is ready to leave. We have an ambulance to take him out of here. As soon as our traveling companions are dressed, we will get right to it. Why don’t you and Jethro get Anthony into his sweats?”

 

It took the two men to get the sweats on Tony inert form but they did. Everyone was scurrying around to get dressed and their stuff gathered.

 

Dante had collected Tonio’s stuff and was back standing next to him whispering and stroking his hair. Tony’s eyes started to flutter open and Dante’s blue eyes latched on the green. They didn’t dare to speak as they held one another’s gaze.

 

Tony finally spoke, “Am I dreaming again?”

 

Dante smiled. “Not this time, I’m here.”

 

“Didn’t think I was gonna make it. Then I felt your ring and I held on.”

 

“You better have, don’t make me have to kick your ass. We made promises. I love you.”

 

“I love you too. Vivo per te.”

 

“And you did. You’re here and we’re going home.”

 

“Home.”


End file.
